My Captain
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Another what-if, After the events of marineford Luffy asks a certain death doctor to become his nakama, what's the worse that could happen?
1. New Nakama

**_I'm sure somewhere out there this idea has already probably been done to death,but since I'm having major writer's block now,this is the only thing that will come to mind,sorry if it sucks!Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

chapter one:New Nakama

"I STILL HAVE MY NAKAMA!"

Came the mournful cry of monkey D. Luffy,after the heavy loss of his one and only brother Portgas D. Ace he thought perhaps there was nothing left for him,and that he was too weak to carry out his life-long dream by becoming king of the pirates after all

So naturally Jimbei,having promised to take care of the boy should Ace not escape his execution descended into the forest where he rampaged somehow knocking some sense into him that although he was hurting and lost a lot,that underneath all the pain he still had something worth continuing on for...his precious nakama!

"ZORO! NAMI! USOPP! SANJI! CHOPPER! ROBIN! FRANKY! BROOK!"Luffy had rattle off the names of each of his crew members with watery tears cascading down his bandaged cheeks,which was also when the former warlord took notice of the infamous surgeon of death,who had leaned against a nearby tree with piercing gray orbs as he gave something like a knowing smile in Luffys direction before turning to leave when he heard Luffy shout out one more name,that neither of them had expected to hear

"AND...AND, LAW TOO!"

The death doctor froze feeling shock overtake him,as did Jimbei who looked at Luffy for a moment wondering if perhaps he was aware of the pirate doctors presence?

"Luffy-kun...I thought Trafalgar was not apart of your crew?"The fishman asked curiously seeing the younger boy lift his head,eyes still rimmed with tears as he spoke"I...I want him as my nakama!" Luffy spluttered"I don't care what he says!He's my friend,and so i want to sail with him too!"The strawhat wearing boy stated in what was perhaps the first clear and understandable sentence since he had found out Ace was dead...

Law said nothing,his piercing gaze falling to the treasured strawhat he held in his hand...

* * *

Law stepped back into the clearing while still looking down at the strawhat he held in his hand,his train of thought broken by the voice of the former first mate to the king of pirates,Silvers Rayleigh

"So Law,how were they?"The elderly man said giving a friendly smile accompanied by a wave when he noticed the strange look on the surgeons face as he stared at the other captains treasured hat with a look of indecision and confusion

"Something wrong?"Rayleigh asked curiously

* * *

"Ne,Jimbei you don't think Law's left yet,do you?"Luffy questioned having regained some of his former energy back as he smiled at the prospect of recruiting the man whom he now owed his life to"I don't know,but let's hope not otherwise you won't get the chance to ask him to join you"the fishman responded back causing Luffy to give a wide grin

However once they reached the clearing the boy felt his hopes vanish a bit as there was neither sign of ship nor captain of the crew that had saved him,Jimbei noticed this as well before both eyes locked on another figure sitting in the open area"Oh!Rayleigh!"Luffy jeered as he and Jimbei smiled at the unexpected guest

"Luffy,I see you're doing well!"The former first mate greeted

"I take it the heart pirates left already?"Jinbei questioned curiously, with just a hint of sadness in his tone not noticing the small smile Rayleigh gave in response to the question"Yes,the heart pirates are gone,had to leave I'm afraid..."

Luffy looked down dejectedly before noticing something was missing"H-hey!Where's my hat!?"he said suddenly beginning to panic before feeling a familiar weight being pushed down on his head,accompanied by a stoic sounding voice"Tch,baka...All bandaged up,and that's what you decide to focus on?

Luffy froze for a split second before whirling around to see none other than Trafalgar Law staring back at him with his arms crossed against his chest and the usual look of indifference on his face"What a nuisance..."

"LAW!"Luffy shouted moving to hug the man,but was instead greeted with a katana to the face as Law had whacked him with his nodachi"Stop shouting"he remarked in a bored tone lifting his gaze to Jimbei and Rayleigh"But, I thought you said-

"I said the crew left,if I remember correctly though...Law here got invited to a different crew"Rayleigh said still smiling when he heard Luffy give a small whine

"What is it now?"Law questioned with a roll of the eyes

"Rayleigh-san said you're in a new crew already,which sucks since I was gonna ask you to join mine instead"Luffy grumbled causing Law's eye to twitch in annoyance

/WHACK!/

"OW!why'd you hit me?"Luffy cried out nursing the now swollen lump on his head with small tears in his eyes"For being stupid"Law reprimanded

"Luffy,the crew Law was going to join was YOUR crew"Rayleigh clarified with a laugh

Luffy blinked looking between the three faces in front of him before forming a "D" shaped grin on his face "Really!? Awesome!"Luffy cheered going for another hug from his newest nakama,only to receive another hard whack to the head...

"Anyway,Luffy..."Rayleigh called out getting the rubber captains attention for a moment"...I heard you're heading back to Saboady already,is this true?"Luffy instantly nodded"Yeah,it's where the rest of my nakama are"

"Baka!"Law reprimanded once more crossing his arms for a moment"Just look at what happened the last time you were there,do you want a repeat of that?"The pirate doctor said in a serious voice causing Luffy to go silent for a moment

"Law is correct Luffy, the fact is,the way you are now, can you honestly say you are a match for the new world forces in such a state?"Luffy bit against his lip"Law was able to save you this time,but who's to say when something could happen to him as well?"Luffy shot his eyes towards his newest nakama

Then what do you suggest he does?"Law asked calmly as he attempted to reassure Luffy

"I have an offer for you Luffy, and you as well if your interested Trafalgar?"

The former captains eyes narrowed a bit"Proposition?"

"I can't promise it'll be as effective with you as it will with Luffy,however...I suggest you two wait two years before returning to saboady,so that I may train you in the ways of haki"

"Haki?"Luffy and Law said in unison

"Yes,It's an embodiment of one's will...something you both seem to have"Rayleigh noted looking between them"Though why don't we save that conversation for a different time,eh?"Then as if on cue Luffy's stomach began growling signaling the need for food

"Well,I'm sure that Boa Hancock will be here any minute with loads of food for you,given how she mentioned something about being your wife"Law muttered beginning to walk off,Luffy who seeing as how he had no other nakama around quickly decided to follow after the death surgeon"Huh?Wife?what are you talking about?"

"Never mind..."Law sighed realizing the other was just as thick-headed as ever

_**Kay so I know I keep posting new stories a lot lately, but I'm just emptying out all the ones I wrote already to make room for newer updates since my inbox is getting full from all my unused ideas so far, so basically expect a lot of these some crappier than others~x3**_


	2. Waterfall

_**Kay I know I said I was only gonna be focusing on two stories for now,buuuut~Someone requested an update on this one so I thought what the heck, seeing as it's doing surprisingly well considering I made it on a spur of the moment idea:3**_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:)**_

* * *

**Chapter Two:Waterfall**

"Ouch!"

Luffy yelped in pain for the umpteenth time as he only to receive another light-hearted smack to the head courtesy of his newest nakama, Trafalgar Law who regarded him with a frosty glare as he continued the increasingly difficult task of keeping his new idiotic captain still while tightening the fresh new layer of bandages on his torso

"You know maybe if you could keep still and take it easy like I keep telling you to!Then perhaps we wouldn't need to go through this ridiculous process seventeen times a frickin day!"Law snapped, his patience running thin with the boy seated beside him until he saw the pout Luffy had flashed towards him

"sorry Law, but could you please hurry?Hancock brought a bunch of food for me and I'm starving!"Luffy said happily unaware of the thickening lines growing beneath Laws eyes as they narrowed at the name of the woman who had haggled Law throughout his time spent on the island, bombarding the doctor with many questions over her 'husbands' well-being...

A low growl seeped into his throat as he unintentionally tightened the last bandages a bit too much resulting in yet another yelp of pain coming from Luffy

"There,all done"He muttered standing up to take his leave when a rubbery hand latched his wrist turning him back around

"Where ya going?The foods this way"Luffy said with a smile, it quickly turned into a frown however once Law snatched his hand away continuing to walk

"I'm not very hungry"Was all he said as he disappeared into the forest, much to Luffys bewilderment

* * *

"Luffy!I'm so glad you're alright, i've worried while you slept1"Hancock chided not making eye contact as she lightly traced her finger over a watermelon hiding a scarlet colored blush on her face before turning to one of the nearby servants and speaking in a more demanding tone

"Hurry and serve him already!"She snapped causing some of the others to sweatdrop at her actions,namely Elder Nyon who lightly shook her head

Suddenly the loud grumbling of Jimbei's stomach caused the empress to fix him with a menacing glare"Jimbei, these are not for you!You can only have a _little!"_

Jimbei swallowed nervously, smart enough not to anger the woman while on her island giving a quick nod before directing his attention towards Luffy who seemed distracted staring off into the woods, which was when Jimbei noticed someone was missing

"Luffy-kun, where is Trafalgar?Wasn't he with you?"the former warlord inquired curiously

"He said he didn't feel like eating, but...I feel bad eating all this food by myself"Luffy said aloud furrowing his brows"i'm gonna go find him!"The rubber boy declared already bolting off towards the direction Law had left in earlier eager to find his surgeon friend

* * *

Law heaved a heavy sigh feeling the cooling water from the nearby waterfall splash down on him, his shirt hung loosely on a nearby branch while his jeans were rolled up to knee-length to avoid getting wet since the water wasn't deep enough for him to drown thankfully

He paused taking silent moment to look over the markings that covered his body, including his arms,hands,fingers and his back. He stared at the black ink that scarred his skin recalling the memories that went along with it, these were things he didn't want anyone to see.

They served as a reminder of not only what he's lost but also all the pain he's endured to make this far. Things he never told a soul, even among the heart pirates.

Luffy pushed aside stray bushes and leaves looking for Law, he was soon delighted when he saw the familiar caramel skinned male standing near waterfall with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"found him!"Luffy sang happily stepping forward, he paused though taking a closer look at Law seeing his lean slightly muscular physique and serene expression as he stared at his own hand for a moment

Luffy had never realized how surprisingly good-looking Law was, he didn't necessarily have more of a muscular look to him like perhaps Zoro or Ace had...but he wasn't just a toothpick really or anything like Nami, he was just right.

His skin color also sort of reminded Luffy of chocolate and looked really soft, it was strange how he only noticed these things when he was half-naked standing in front fo him...oh well.

With a shrug Luffy stepped forward soundlessly creeping closer to Law when he saw the surgeon walk over and take seat on the edge letting his feet stay soaked in water as he tilted his head back with a sigh

Luffy grinned a mischievous grin giggling like a child as he carefully made his way over now standing directly behind the unsuspecting surgeon

"I FOUND YOU!"He screamed loudly right against the other mans ear startling him a she was lightly shoved forward, though not before somehow managing to latch a hand on Luffy ankle bringing him down with him as they both splashed into the water, one landing on top of the other...

Law was the first to recover and instantly felt his face turn beet red with humiliation when he saw his 'captain' hovering him straddling his waist with a leg and arm on each side and big, brown eyes blinking curiously back at him

"y-you idiot!"Law seethed from where he was pinned beneath him feeling the small amount of water lap around his body, Luffy on the other hand just looked confused staring down at an almost entirely naked Trafalgar, his hands brushed against the skin of the others arms while a shade of scarlet flushed over his features.

"hmm"

"What is it?"Law snapped still blushing furiously, much to his displeasure

"Well, it's just uh, I think my pants just got tighter..."

Silence.

Laws eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets

"GET OFF OF ME,RIGHT NOW!"Law snarled, his teeth turning sharp as he began struggling beneath the other who still remained perfectly still

"Oi,oi,oi,calm down Law!"Luffy called out trying to keep himself balanced, instinctively his hands grasped the other mans wrists pushing them down beside his head

"Calm down Law, just calm down"Luffy said giving a small thankful grin when the other stopped moving, Luffys eyes fell on the others arms where he saw black etched tattoos covering the skin staring at them blankly

"oi, what're these for?"Luffy asked

"None of your concern"Law managed to say in a clipped tone despite his flushed appearance at the moment,Luffy pouted deciding he didn't like that answer and leaned closer practically breathing on the others face now.

"aw come on!I'm your captain now,remember?"

Law said nothing, but the defiant gleam in his eyes was enough of an answer for Luffy, the rubber boy sighed feeling too hungry to argue so he made a move to get up...what he didn't expect was the sudden slipping of his knee that accidentally slid from the slipperiness of the water fitting snugly right between Laws own two legs resulting in a sudden sharp gasp from the dark surgeon from the unexpected action.

Luffy froze.

Law bit against his lips not wanting to risk letting out the small moan of pleasure he suddenly felt rising within him.

"Luffy..."He said, his voice was heavy and coated with something Luffy didn't recognize"Get off me,right now"He breathed, Luffy swallowed a lump in his throat staring down at the other taking in his terribly flushed and now shivering form

Hesitantly Luffy dared to lean closer, curiosity getting the better of him at the moment, his breath fanned over Laws lips while his hands slipped from his wrists to his waist. Law stared at him, their faces mere inches apart, slowly Law felt his arms slide up against the other neck seeming to pull him closer and seeing Luffy eyes soften at the action.

their lips drawing closer when-

"Luffy!Where are you!?"

_**I'm soo evil,Muhahahahaha!x3 Anyway let me know what ya think, thumb up or thumbs down?:3**_


	3. Awkward

_**The amount of motivation and effort needed to finally get this chapter out was UN-BELIEVABLE!**_

_**Not saying I didn't want to do it, it's just been awhile...So enjoy and don't forget to review please:3**_

_**Chapter Three:Awkward**_

_Shit!Shit!Shit!_

"Luffy?Are you here?"The voice called out again causing further panic to cross the young strawhat captains expression along with his newest nakama as they scrambled to break apart from their,err "suggestive" positions...

"Luffy-ya, get the hell off me!"Law hissed to the boy who's legs were still straddling against his hips

"I'm trying, stop moving around"Luffy responded back before feeling himself slip once again while trying to push himself back onto his feet.

Time seemed to stop for the two as Luffy fell further forward, his face coming to a halt a mere inch or so away from Laws feeling the said man pause in his struggling with a light tint of pink dusting across his cheeks, the two held each others gaze for a brief moment swallowing hard

"Well well,I had no idea you two had such a relationship..."a voice spoke up from behind

Luffy and Law snapped their heads up at the owner of said voice seeing a now smirking Rayleigh standing before them before looking back to their own positions, Law still squished between Luffy and the cool water below them barely clothed...and Luffy with his legs and hands on either side of him.

Needless to say, neither of the two pirates found the situation favorable to say the least.

It took a few measly seconds for Law to ground a response after the words clicked in his head, a scowl forming on his face as he shifted his attention to the dumbfounded Luffy

"We don't"Law finally ground out, at the same time finally losing his patience and shoving the still slightly dazed luffy off of him and making him land face first in the low depth waters

Law didn't wait for the rubber boy to get back up quickly gathering himself and stalking off back towards where the others were after grabbing his shirt form the branch, not even stopping to explain the situation to Rayleigh who could faintly hear the surgeon grumbling under his breath about a certain"rubber idiot"

The former first mate held a flicker of amusement in his eyes before turning back hearing the frantic sound of Luffy splashing around in the shallow water

"Help!Help!I'm gonna drown!"

The old pirate heaved a sigh shaking his head at the two secretly unsure of whether or not them together on a crew was really such a good idea...

* * *

Law continued mumbling a few colorful words as he made his way back towards where Jimbei and the others probably still were...and by now Hancock would be there as well he thought bitterly.

He came to a halt contemplating going back at the moment, sure he couldn't stand to see Luffy at the moment but, that doesn't mean he was quite ready to tackle Hancock and her overly dramatic ways regarding the well-being of her supposed 'husband'

Law scoffed.

_As if Luffy would even probably consider her such an important person, he would sooner get together with Nami or miss Robin rather than someone who hates men _Law thought comparing the warlord to Luffys current female nakama, he was surprised however when he felt an unusual pan of sadness enter his heart.

Unconsciously his gray eyes lingered on the back of his hand, more specifically the black ink covering it...the symbol of the price he paid for his freedom. He rubbed over it with a nervous look in his eyes before slowly continuing forward.

* * *

Jimbei and the others stood in the clearing awaiting Luffy's return after the strawhats teen declared he was going to get Law, the entire time had been filled with Hancocks constant cries of mournful sorrow about how even though they were newlyweds they shouldn't be separated and such...

She also began to show definite signs of jealousy at the implied 'intimacy' of Luffy and Law's relationship, something most of the others didn't understand as they assured her the two were more than likely just friends and that was all.

But of course with someone like Hancock, something so simple could never be.

"Hm, oh Trafalgar!"Jimbei called out the moment Law stepped out form the trees, it took nearly every ounce of restraint the dark doctor had built up over the years not to do a face-palm when he saw Hancocks head snap toward shim as well, soon followed by her running up to him asking a billion questions...mostly about Luffy,of course.

"Where's Luffy,Wasn't he with you? Oh no...Did something happen to him!?"

Only Jimbei seemed to be able to tell that whatever happened between the two, Law was not in the mood to talk and decided just this once...he would invoke the woman's wrath in order to spare Law some space...

"Hancock, don't you think Luffy can handle himself?After all he and Law are officially nakama right now, they should be allowed to spend some time alone discussing things,no?"He said reasonably

Hancock took the bait and rounded on him with a fierce glare that sent a small shudder of fear up his spine.

"JIMBEI!When I ask for YOUR opinion, then you can answer!"She snapped

What no one had noticed however, was that while she was venting her frustration out on him, Law took the opportunity to slip away unnoticed going to the far edge of the clearing where he still remained out of sight, if only for a few minutes

A heavy sigh passed Traflagar Law's lips as he leaned his back up against a tree, his thoughts turning to the almost kiss between him and his new 'captain' and he felt an odd sensation wrenching in his gut accompanied by a light Scarlett blush dusting his features

_If...If Rayleigh hadn't shown up when he did, would Luffy...have...actually gone through with it?  
_

**_I FINISHED IT~!YEEEEEAAAAHHHH!Hope this is good enough Lawl-ya sorry it's kinda short, please don't forget to review and let me know what you think minna~!:3_**


End file.
